Cat's Out of the Bag
by Janneprovidence
Summary: Hermione has been hiding something crucial from the Weasley family. Is it the one thing that can bring them all back together after losing Fred in the Final battle? HG/FW later HG/GW   Rated M for later chapters
1. Cat's Out of the Bag

Hermione let out a soft sigh, as she ran her hands over her once flat stomach. She was only 5 months into the pregnancy but being as small as she was, it showed early. She looked as if she was pregnant with twins, which was a possibility because she hadn't been seen by a mediwitch yet.

"Miss Granger? Dippy made dinner" said the small house elf that had appeared in the room.

"Thank you Dippy, I'll be right down" she said quietly, as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

Ever since Hermione found out she was pregnant things hadn't been the same. She took off right after the war without so much as a word to anyone about where she was going. She couldn't face any of the Weasleys. She was pregnant with their sons child, their son who's funeral was about to take place. She had found out she was pregnant just a month before the war but refused to tell anyone in fear of not being able to fight. She didn't even get the chance to tell Fred about his impending fatherhood.

She pulled her shirt down and turned to head down to the kitchen. She was currently staying at her parent's cabin located only an hour from her hometown. She took a seat at the table that was set elegantly for her and Dippy. She treated him as if he was a brother, she hated making the elves work but they insisted. So she made a deal with them that if they were to work for her, they would also be having every meal with her. They kindly agreed to that proposition.

Hermione was in the middle of a nice quiet dinner when a knock came from the front door. Her heart started racing, because no one knew where she was. She sat her napkin down on the table and got up to answer the door. She wasn't prepared for what awaited her. She gasped softly when she saw them "Arthur? Molly? What are you doing here?" she said quietly but she was cut off by Mrs. Weasley who was looking at her stomach. "You're Pregnant!" Everyone in that family knew of Hermione and Fred's relationship, and they had all been very accepting of it but now she suddenly felt guilty for not telling any of them about her pregnancy.

"Yes…" she replied quietly to the shocked couple in front of her.

That's when Hermione heard the others in the distance

"Mum? Did you find her?" came one voice she missed dearly, it was Ginny's voice.

"Yes. She's right here" replied the mother of the brood.

When the rest of the Weasley's came into view she heard multiple gasps and questions all at once. The cat was out of the bag, the family knew she was pregnant. She could no longer hide and drown herself in her sorrows.


	2. You Said What?

Hermione let out a soft groan when the questions continued to come at her like bullets being shot out of a gun.

"Bloody hell would you all just shut up!" she was more irritated than normal today and she figured it had something to do with her unexpected guests.

"To answer everyone's question, yes I'm pregnant and yes, it's Fred's baby"

That shut everyone up, they just stood there staring at her waiting for her to say something else.

"Any more questions?"

The first one to say anything was Ron, which wasn't much of a surprise to her since everyone knew that he was in love with her and had been since the first met on the train.

"Mione, did Fred know?" she asked with curiosity.

This was the one question she was hoping to avoid, because she knew that if she were to have to answer it she wouldn't be able to do so without crying.

Tears formed in her eyes, while she shook her head.

"I never got the chance to tell him, I wanted to fight in the war... so I was going to keep it off until the war finished but he died before I could even tell him"

Molly saw that Hermione was in distress and went to pull her into a hug. She saw this girl as a daughter, and was thrilled when she learned that she was dating her son. Fred had plans to propose to Hermione and the only reason Molly knew was due to the fact that he asked her for Grandma Weasley's ring.

"What are you having?" came the booming voice of Arthur.

Hermione just shrugged, aware of all the eyes that were staring intently at her.

"I haven't seen anyone yet, so I don't know." She replied solemnly.

"Hermione Granger! You need to be seen by someone!" yelled Molly.

Hermione knew that it was in her best interest for both her and the baby to be seen by a mediwitch but she never got around to it, she spent most of the days in bed crying over Fred.

"I'm going to call one through the floo right now" said Molly as she hurried off into the house. All Hermione could do was watch her as she scurried away.

"great" she mumbled to herself.

The mediwitch arrived within a few minutes. Hermione was told to lie down on the bed while she set up her equipment which really just contained a wand and a few potions.

"This may feel a bit uncomfortable" she held the wand over Hermione's stomach and uttered a spell.

_"Lorem ipsum"_

A floating picture soon appeared and there, curled up in a small ball was baby. She heard the mediwitch gasp which caught her attention. She turned her head to look at the mediwitch

"What is it? Is my baby okay?"

The mediwitch just smiled and nodded

"They are both doing perfectly fine"

At that, Hermione's world started to spin and before she knew it darkness engulfed her.

**"Hermione, baby you need to wake up and be there for our children"**

Hermione turned her head, she knew who's voice that was but where was it coming from?

"Fred?" she said quietly with tears in her eyes, it seemed like forever since she last heard his voice.

Even though she knew it was a dream, it all felt so real to her. Hearing his voice was like a dream come true


	3. Christmas Surprise

Hermione sat up quickly gasping for air. She looked around to see many worried faces, the first one happened to be George. This time, she couldn't hold back the tears. She just missed him so much and having someone who was almost identical to him around was making it much harder for her.

"Hermione dear, I wish you would have said something" came the soothing voice of Molly.

"Yes, we would have been here for you" chimed in Arthur.

After he spoke a chorus of yes' came from the remainder of the Weasley children. She knew that they would have been there to help her if she had told them but she was afraid, not only for her sake but for the baby... or babies sake. She was already stressed and she feared that if she had told them her stress level would have gone up which in the end would have put the babies in danger.

"I'm sorry I never told anyone.." she felt really bad, especially after seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"Well, you're going to come live with us again. No questions, the decision is final" said Molly.

All Hermione could do was nod. She wasn't going to argue with the women, it never got you anywhere anyways. Molly Weasley always got her way.

After that, things happened quickly. Hermione's things were packed and moved out of the house and into the Burrow within a few hours. She definitely didn't plan on doing this but she wasn't complaining. It was nice to have some family around her again. She was starting to feel pretty alone, the elves gave her some company but it wasn't much.

The night quickly descended upon them, and Hermione was sitting in her room in the Burrow alone, looking through a baby album of Fred and George. She smiled sadly at the picture of the twins fighting over a broom stick.

"I've often found myself looking through that" came the deep voice of George.

Hermione looked up and smiled weakly. George came and took a seat next to her, and looked down at the album.

"You know 'Mione, he truly loved you. I could barely get him to shut up enough to work in the store" he knew that it was a poor attempt at trying to cheer her up but he hated seeing her like this.

Hermione just nodded and absent mindedly rubbed a hand over her stomach.

Hermione continued to flip through the pages until she came across a picture of them at Christmas a year ago. They looked so happy in the picture, staring into each other's eyes while exchanging gifts. He had given her a necklace that year. It was his promise to her of their future after the war. She wore it every day and still hasn't taken it off.

Her mind traveled back to that special night

_"Oi! Hermione I've got something for you" said Fred in a teasing voice._

_"Oh really? What might that be?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist._

_Molly sat on the couch with Arthur and watched their son and Hermione. It reminded them of their love when it first started out many years ago. Fred pulled out the velvet jewelry box and handed it to Hermione. She opened to box and revealed a necklace with two silver hearts on it._

_"I love you Hermione" he said softly to her._

_Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the necklace. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. It had been a long time._

_She handed Fred his gift which she was suddenly worried about because it was just something simple. There was no way it could compare to the gift he had just given her._

_"I love it Hermione" he said looking down at the gift._

_She had found the perfect watch for him while shopping in Muggle London and decided that it would be the perfect Christmas present for him._

"Mione?" called George bringing her back to reality

"Can I ask you something?" he asked in a questioning tone.

"Sure" she said closing the book.

"Did you really love him, enough to spend your life with him?" he already knew the answer but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I would have given anything to be with him"


	4. Ron's Confession and George's Hands

It had been a month since Hermione started living with the Weasley's again. Everyone had been very supportive of her, even Ron which was a big relief. She was afraid that he was going to hate her for becoming pregnant. He was angry at both her and Fred when they came out and told the family about their relationship and it took him a good month and a half to calm down and finally accept it.

Hermione was up in the room she shared with Ginny, brushing the knots out of her hair when she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone. She turned around to find Ron leaning against the door frame watching her.

"You know, I was a git when I first found out you chose Fred over me but when I saw how happy you guys made each other I knew that I never stood a chance with you. You made him so happy 'Mione, and he made you happier than I could have ever made you."

Hermione was shocked at what he was saying, Ron was never one to open up and share what he was feeling.

"Ron, I do love you but like a brother."

He gave her a small smile before pulling her into a hug. Things between them had changed, but he was still always going to be there for her. She was his best friend, and had been there for him when he needed her so he was going to return the favor.

"Ron, Hermione Breakfast is ready" called Ginny.

Hermione set the brush down on the dresser and walked down the stairs with Ron. She had grown considerably, and was really starting to feel the effects of the pregnancy.

"Good morning Dear" said Molly who was setting the food on the table.

Hermione just gave her a smile and sat down in between George and Ron. She used to sit in between George and Fred but Molly removed the extra chair from the table so the table wouldn't feel so empty.

Breakfast was going like normal; Arthur came in late with the daily prophet while the food quickly disappeared from the table. Hermione was in the middle of taking a bite of her pancake when she dropped her fork rather abruptly creating a loud crashing noise. Everyone at the table turned towards her and George was half sitting half standing ready to pounce.

"Hermione? Is it the baby?" George asked quickly.

Hermione help up a finger telling them to wait for a minute. There it was again, the soft tapping in her stomach. The smile on her face suddenly grew with realization of what was going on.

"Their kicking" she said with delight.

She grabbed Georges hand and placed it on the left side of her stomach. Everyone was silent while they watched the scene in front of them play out. When he felt it, his eyes widened and his mouth opened from shock. The last time he felt a baby kick was before Ginny was born, which seemed like eons ago and now here he was, feeling his brother's babies kick.


	5. Garden Gnomes and Soft Lips!

Ever since that fateful night when the babies started to kick, things had been... well different between her and George. She couldn't explain it, but they were definitely closer than they were before. She was spending most of her time with him. She liked to believe it was because he was so supportive of her but something in the back of her mind told her that it was something completely different.

Things were progressing nicely, another month had passed and her due date was rapidly approaching. She was as big as a house by now, since she was carrying twins but Molly was there to help her and inform her of some of her secrets. She shared with her a spell to remove stretch marks because they were quite frightful when Molly was pregnant with Fred and George.

It was a nice sunny day outside, and Hermione couldn't fight the desire anymore. She gathered her journal, slipped on a sweater and headed outside to the garden. It just looked so peaceful to her and that was exactly what she needed right now. It took her a little longer to get to the garden but that was to be expected. She ever so gracefully plopped down on the bench, and just took a minute to take in the beauty of Molly's garden.

After a minute or two she opened the journal she had started, and started to write in it.

_To my lovely babies, (that was how she always started it)_

_You two are quite active today, not sure if you're playing a game in there with my organs or your just cramped but to me it doesn't matter. I love you two very much. I thought of a wonderful story to tell you today, although the one I told you yesterday was my favorite. A terrible woman, by the name of Deloris Umbridge came to Hogwarts and took over things for a while. While she was there, my beloved Hogwarts turned into a dark miserable place and the only two people who refused to let it affect them was your father and his twin brother George. I was in the middle of taking my theory of charms exam when we all heard a loud knocking on the doors of the great hall. When she opened the doors, a small flying spark came and flew around her head before it entered the Great Hall and burst out into fireworks. We were all quite confused at that point but moments later your father and your uncle George came flying in on their broom sticks setting off fireworks everywhere and creating havoc amongst the students. They actually had a firework that chased that evil lady right out of the Great Hall! It was wonderful. Your father was quite the prankster back in his days at Hogwarts._

_That's all I have for you two today, but just remember that Mummy will always love you, and know that your father is watching over you two. We both will always love you, no matter where we are._

_XOXO- HG_

Hermione hadn't even noticed that she was crying, until she saw that there was a tear stain on the parchment in front of her.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice call, but it was rather close

She jumped slightly and turned to see George standing a few feet behind her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pure concern laced in his voice

"Yes, I was just writing again" she replied solemnly

George knew that she was writing a journal for the twins about all of the adventures their father had and she eventually planned on writing how the fell in love.

He walked over to the bench and took a seat next to her, wrapping one of his strong arms around her. He pulled her small body towards him, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know you miss him... I miss him too..." he said without turning his gaze from the well in front of him

"I just wish that I could have told him that he was going to be a father." That was what she desired the most.

George turned and looked at her, knowing that she was still broken on the inside. Hermione turned and looked up at him. They held that gaze for what seemed like hours before either one of them moved. George was the first to move, and what he did shocked both him and Hermione. He brought a hand up to her cheek and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, this wasn't supposed to happen!

**Please Review, I won't post another chapter until there are at least 5 reviews on this chapter.**


	6. For the Love of Babies

George pulled away slowly, and looked at her. He couldn't believe that he had just done that.

"I... I need to think for a while" Hermione said pushing her way past George as best as she could.

Tears were forming in her eyes, she wasn't sure why though. She couldn't deny the fact that she had felt something in that kiss, but it just seemed wrong. She felt as if she still belonged to Fred, after-all she was carrying his children.

Hermione slowly climbed the stairs to her room, and set herself down on the bed. She let out a rather loud sigh of frustration before throwing herself back on the bed, so that she was staring up at the ceiling.

She could still remember the night her and Fred made love, it was the one night she remembered perfectly.

**-Flashback-**

_Hermione was sitting on the sofa in the family room at the Burrow, silently reading a book when she felt strong arms wrap around her body. She leaned her head back and locked eyes with Fred, who was staring down at her lovingly. The rest of the family was gone, she wasn't quite sure what they were doing but that meant that they had the house to themselves. Now she hadn't planned on anything happening, but like everyone says it just happened in the heat of things._

_Fred let go of Hermione, and walked around so he was standing in front of her._

_"Come with me" he said offering his hand to her._

_She stood up and placed her tiny hand in his rather large one and followed him up the stairs. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but she had a pretty good idea._

_They reached to top of the steps, and like she thought he pulled her into his bedroom but the sight that awaited her was something that she wasn't expecting. There right in front of her was a room, dimly lit with candles and a small blanket with the tastiest looking meal set out on it. She couldn't believe it, she never thought of Fred as the romantic type but this definitely proved her wrong._

_"Oh, Fred! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for a kiss._

_"I knew you'd like it, just thought I'd surprise you is all" he said with a grin on his face._

_They walked into the room, and took a seat on the floor. The meal went better than she had expected, and she actually learned more things about him that she never knew. She was pleasantly surprised that there was more to him than she thought._

_When they finished the meal, they sat there and talked for a while before things started to heat up. One brief kiss between the couple lead to full on making out on the floor._

_"Mione" he groaned out softly, when her hands went lower._

_He was quite aroused and it was showing through his trousers but he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He wanted to take things slow with her, actually get to know her for who she was and not what was underneath her jumper._

_"Fred" she said in a quiet whisper_

_He looked down at her, seeing as he was on top of her at the moment._

_"Hmm?" he questioned._

_"Fred, do you love me?" her eyes were full of curiosity and lust_

_"Of course I do." He wasn't sure where she was taking this conversation._

_"Then prove it to me? Show me by making love to me"_

_To say he was surprised was an understatement. He wasn't about to turn down the lovely lady so he got off of her, and lifted her up bringing her to his bed which was only a few feet behind them._

_"Only if you're sure"_

_She nodded quickly, and before they knew it their clothes were discarded onto the floor both as naked as the day they were born._

_Fred's lips roamed her soft skin, leaving a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck down to her beautiful breasts. He took one of the erect nipples in his mouth and in a teasing matter, swirled his tongue around circling it._

_"Oh!" she moaned loudly._

_Not even Ron could have pleased her like this; he was much rougher than Fred was._

_Fred released her breast and pulled back to look at her, his cock was just above her entrance._

_"Are you ready?" he asked, concern etched on his face._

_She nodded, and slowly yet surely he pushed his cock into her warm pussy. It felt like home to him, nothing had ever felt so perfect to him in his life. He let out a loud groan when he was fully inside of her. He paused, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion before he continued. Slowly, he pumped in and out of her pulling almost all of the way out before thrusting back into her._

_It wasn't long before he felt her clenching her muscles which to him, indicated that she was close. He bent down and pressed his lips on to hers as he picked up the pace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he reached his peak. They both climaxed at the same time, enjoying the pure ecstasy of what they had just done._

_Hermione slept better that night, than she had in a long time._

**-End Flashback-**

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, she still couldn't figure out what had just happened down there in the garden with George. Where did that even come from?

"Can we talk?" she heard a voice ask softly from the doorway.

She turned her head to see George standing there like a dog who just got wacked on the nose. She nodded her head and scooted over on the bed as best she could to make room for him.

"Listen, I don't know what happened down there. I just felt overwhelmed with all of these feelings and decided to act on them. I understand if you're mad at me..."

Hermione shook her head, trying to get him to realize that what he did wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"George, I'm not mad. Surprised? Yes, but mad? No."

He looked up at her unsure of what she was saying. How could she not be mad at him? He just kissed her. She belonged to his brother, not him.

"George, I do care deeply for you deeper than I should; and I want to include you in my life and in the baby's life but if there is something between us, we need to take things slow. I can't jump into something after losing the man I ever loved. It just wouldn't seem right."

George was the closest thing she had to Fred besides these babies. She wasn't going to lie about the connection she had with him but she wasn't going to fall for it right away, she had to mend her broken heart first.


End file.
